


A Little Red Riding Hood tale

by junjoutattoo



Series: Once upon an OTP [4]
Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: A little darker than the other ones, Ambiguous Fate, Blood and Gore, Finally finished with this, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied neglectful childhood, Innocent Lester, Lorne is the symbolism of Hell, Lornester, M/M, Murder, Partial Nudity, Poison, Rape turned into desire, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, This couple obviously is my favorite dark couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story might actually be slightly darker than the other ones. It is Little Red Riding Hood with my OTP, Lornester, except there is no hunter apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Red Riding Hood tale

Once upon a time, there was a village that was near a forest that was beautiful by day but haunting at night. When the moon rises, the wolves are heard howling at night but one, the werewolf, howls like the sound of a storm. His shadow resembles that of the grim reaper, his teeth were a thousand knives and his eyes were like Lucifer’s. Great and powerful it was that this particular werewolf had been feared by the many men who dared to hunt it and the many women who feared for their children's lives. That is why the forest is dangerous by those who enter it.

Of course, in any story, someone is bound to enter the woods.

That someone is Lester Nygaard. A simple man who lives in a small house made of ebony wood close to the woods. He was though not loved by many in his village which is the case as to his house being isolated from the town. Mostly because he was silent as a mouse and weak as a dying animal; others believe he conducts witchcraft because of the red hood he always wore. But he wore it because of his deceased mother. She gave him that red hood as a present for Christmas and since then, he had always kept it close to him as if it was his best friend and his only one. She was the only one he felt close with as oppose to his father whom favored his brother Chaz and mistreated Lester massively behind his mother's back. Lester never confessed to her about the abuse even before or after his father passed away.

In addition, he lived with a cruel wife named Pearl who would always bring up hints of failure in his life by comparing him to Chaz which brought silent jealousy towards him. In her younger years before meeting Lester, she was one whom the men desired to have so when news broke out that she was going to marry Lester, many men wonder why. Especially her mother who warned her not to marry weaklings like him. Her sisters think she married Lester out of pity which could be the real reason as she never loved him truly. Even so that behind his back, she went off sleeping with other single or married men in the village. There are times when she pretends Lester isn't visible around the house.

On a simple day, the morning before the great winter night storm would arrive, Lester decided to visit his brother and his family who resided in the forest in a lovely cabin that Chaz build with his own hands out of strong bark from tall trees. Lester packed in a basket some apple pie Pearl made, a knife for cutting it and protection for Lester from anything hazardous, and a bottle of delicious red wine. Covered on top with a white sheet, he took the basket along with his famous red hood and got out of his house which it was indeed a cloudy day for the winter time. The chilly air breezed onto his skin and he felt the snow spirit, Jack Frost, nipping at his nose. His ears were a little cold as chilly smoke puffed out of his mouth. He walked along the snowy road to the forest where it would definitely lead him to his brother’s cabin. His heart was scared as stiff when he walked ahead into the woods seeing the massive and fierce beauty of it from the inside. To him, the woods were even bigger on the inside than out and with the many tales of the werewolf, he often made sure that his knife was ready for him to hold onto.

****  
As he continued to walk towards the forest, from afar, a mysterious figure lurks through and blends within the trees of the forest. With hands strong but cold as the winter itself, every touch on each tree brought upon shiver on its wooden spine. Every breath he took despite not being cold, he gazed upon Lester and couldn't help but grin on him showing its sharp teeth. His tongue polished it, steadying his hunger for his flesh and moved through but not approaching close to his prey. Not yet but soon.  
****

When Lester came across a beautiful valley where all he could see is a valley of sparkling icy snow which was beautiful to his eyes and full of tranquility. The birds chirping in the background soothed his concerns about the forest a bit and while he looked up the cloudy sky, he felt tiny snowflakes touching his cheeks. He tasted one when it fell on his tongue and it was sweet as sugar as more and more sparks of sugar came down. This moment was interrupted when footsteps approached him; a tall broad man with an arrogance persona looked down at him and grinned, “Well, well, if it isn't the black man himself.” Lester looked at him seeing the man along with his dimwitted sons who were carrying a dead elk leaving a trail of vermillion liquid on the tracks. “Oh hey Sam,” Lester greeted with a worried smile.  
“Who is that, dad?” The oldest son, Mickey, asked.  
“Yeah, dad, who is that?” The other one, Moe, repeated.  
“Lester Niggered,” their father replied.  
“He doesn't look like a nigger,” Mickey said.  
“Yeah, he looks like a pumpkin,” chuckled Moe.  
“It's Nygaard, Sam,” Lester corrected him. “And that was during the younger years.”  
“I see that you’re still wearing that stupid red hood.”  
“Yeah. Always had been.”  
“Hey, do you boys remember the story that I told you about the one I always gave bloody noses to whenever he showed his pussyface around?” He placed his vulgar hand onto Lester’s shoulder.  
“Is that him?”  
“Yeah, is that him?”  
“Oh you betcha.” He made a slick chuckle compared to Lester’s worried chuckle as he slightly shifts Sam’s hand off. “Well, it was nice seeing you. Good day.” Lester moved through the three when he felt Sam’s hand pulling the cape of his hood.  
“Very funny, Sam. Now, could you please let go? I mean, come on.” Lester slightly pulled it without trying to rip it as Sam told his sons, “How I used to punch him is like this.” He pulled Lester towards him and punches him in the face knocking him to the ground. Tiny spurts of blood stained on the snow as his face landed on the soft snow. His basket felt beside him with the pie destroyed and the knife dug deep under. Lester raised his head as the Sam and his sons were laughing at him. “And then,” Sam followed. “I do this to him.” He starts to kick him on the stomach and Lester grimaced causing him to sink a little lower. They continued to laugh at him and Lester felt little tears coming out as his other hand hid among the snow until he could feel the knife and gripped onto it. Without a sense of consciousness, he got up and cuts Sam by the cheek making the bully shout in pain as Lester quickly grabbed the bottle of wine and basket before ran off through the road without looking back at the angered man.

Witnessing this action was the figure himself. He wasn't afraid but rather intrigued and interested. This prey was more than he seemed and it made him more excited than any prey he caught before.  
***

Lester sat on a rock after he stopped and took a deep breath. His nose was still bleeding as he tried to wipe it off with his handkerchief and avoid to trying to touch his purple eye. He looked down at the bloody knife and terrified of what he had done despite of what Sam has done to him. He threw the knife away from him and kicked some snow to cover it. He puts the bottle onto the basket and sets it down next to him. Little tears were still pouring out of his eyes and he wiped them off. There was no need for crying now that it was over. But it was far from over as it seemed when he started to hear some bushes rustling from behind him. He gasped turning around to see nothing. A little shaken and thinking that it was perhaps Sam seeking revenge, Lester stood up from the rock and took the basket and knife after cleaning it. He covered his bruised face with his hood and continued to walk the trail. As he walked through, he heard some angry growls coming from the sides. Lester gripped on his knife and his heart began to beat faster making him sweat a little. The growls suddenly became loud and clear and the insecure Lester stepped back a bit only to bump into something. He jumped and turned around frightened and pointed his knife in defense only to realize that it was only a man with brown hair, dressed in black and his soft eyes staring upon him. His hands were up while still grabbing the bag as he said in a kind tone, “I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?”  
“I'm suppose to be saying sorry,” Lester apologized as he hid the knife away. “I shouldn't have pointed this at you. I'm so terribly sorry.”  
“I don't blame you. In winter days like these, it's possible to find wolves wandering about,” the man said.  
“I guess that’s true.”  
“So, what are you doing here on a day like this? I hear a winter storm will be coming soon.”  
“I am on my way to visit my brother and his family. They live in a cabin following that path.” Lester pointed the direction he was going showing it to the stranger.  
“I had an old friend once who lived in a cabin in a forest like this. I used to visit him.”  
“Is that so? What happened?”  
“Moved out, I think.” His tongue moved a little at the back of his teeth. “I miss him.”  
“I would be too,” Lester agreed and when he cleared his throat, he said, “Good day, sir. I hope you get home fast.”  
When Lester turned around, the stranger suddenly asked, “What happened to your face?” Lester stopped and bit his lip. He slightly turned denying, “It’s nothing.”  
“For something that was nothing, it left you beaten badly,” the stranger said.  
“It really was nothing.” Lester then came up with a little lie. “I bumped against a tree on accident.”  
“I see. If a tree did that, then why are you hiding it?”  
“It’s impolite to show it to people.”  
“We’re not in public,” the man replied while making a tiny grin. “It’s just us. I don't mind if you show it to me.”  
“But…” The man walked towards him close and looked at him with pleading eyes. “I promise I won't tell,” vowed the man. Lester’s eyes gazed upon the eclipse within the man’s eyes and with hesitation, he took off his hood revealing his face to the man. The man then took out from his bag a band aid and went over to Lester. As he puts the band aid on his nose, the man asked, “Who did this to you?”  
“A man did this, not like you definitely, named Sam Hess,” Lester admitted and his heart began to beat warmly with trust and comfort from the man.  
“And he got away with it?”  
“Yes. But I cut him and maybe it wasn't the right thing to do to him.”  
“Mister, he hit you and you think it wasn't right for you to strike back at him. To me, he deserved it.”  
“He’s still a human being.”  
“Doesn't make an excuse for him to do that to you.” He placed a hand onto Lester’s shoulder. “You deserve better, mister and he deserves punishment.”  
“Punishment? Oh no, that’s bad. No, no, no.” Lester shook his head. “I can't possibly do that.”  
“Maybe not,” the man said. “But do you think of it that way?”  
“That...well….I…” Lester made a sigh and responded honestly, “Yes. But it sounds so drastic.”  
“How about this? I will kill this man for you in exchange for one thing.”  
“Kill him? I'm not sure about that. Isn't that considered a crime?”  
“Think about it.”  
Lester thought for a moment. Sam Hess had been a bully to him for four years of his young adult life and for sure, once he gets home, he’ll be there to leave him an ugly scar on his face. He timidly asked, “And for what price exactly?”  
The man made a smile as he answered, “A kiss.”  
“Oh? A kiss?” Lester was surprised and his cheeks blushed brightly red as a cherry.  
“We got a deal? Yes or no?” One answer would decide whether or not Sam Hess deserve to see the light of day?  
“Yes,” nodded Lester. The man made a smile and asked, “What’s your name?”  
“Lester Nygaard,” Lester said.  
“Well, Lester. Lorne Malvo is my name and we have a deal.”  
“Yes.”  
“You have to get going to your brother’s home quick before the storm hits.” Before the two could part ways, Lorne Malvo turned around and said to him, “Do you like pies?”  
“Oh yes,” nodded Lester.  
“I don't like them very much but since you do, I want to give you this pie I made.” Taking out of his bag was a pomegranate pie deliciously baked. This was the perfect substitute for the ruined apple pie.  
“Thank you, Mr. Malvo.” He took the pie and put it in his basket.  
“Please, Lester. Lorne.”  
“Lorne.” Lester made a bashful smile and bowed to Lester before going off into the path. Frank meanwhile walked on the opposite direction making a grin showing his clean sharp fangs before he disappears into the woods.  
****

It was close out of the woods that Sam Hess and his sons were heading to. An angry Sam had his hand covering the bloody cut Lester gave him stomping through while his sons carried the deer the rest of the way. Mickey looked at his angry father but rather not say anything to him. Especially when his father grumbled, “I'm gonna get that son of a bitch. I swear. When he gets back.” They listened to him boasting about while Moe heard some wood snapping behind him. He turned around to see nothing but the dark peaceful shadows of the woods. “What’s the holdup, Moe? You’re not the only one carrying this thing,” Mickey scorned. Instead of saying something about the noise, Moe continued to carry the deer with his brother until he heard the noise again but a different one to be exact. A growl noise that blended perfectly with the howl of the wind that blew itself among the trees. Moe looked a little behind to see eyes similar to the Devil glaring at him with its teeth snarling at him and in a fright, Moe dropped quickly the deer and stepped back. “Moe, what the hell?!” Mickey snapped.  
“The hell’s going on with you two?!” Their father scolded.  
“It’s Moe, dad. I don't know what’s wrong with him.”  
“I saw something. I don't know but it’s there!” Moe shrieked as he pointed the direction and the two looked back to see nothing.  
“Oh what's wrong?” Mickey mocked him. “The big bad wolf is out to get you.”  
“Something was there,” Moe said. “There was something there.”  
He stepped back a few steps--a horrible move for him--as the wolf was behind him among the bushes and with its ferocious mouth, he bit him by the ankle making him fall down to the ground hard. Mickey and his dad tried to grab him but the wolf was quick enough to pull him through with the other two pursuing him. It was a matter of time for them to find him near a tree dead with his face disfigured with ripped skin, a missing jaw and nose and his chest covered in huge claws. His insides were ripped out from his stomach. Sam held on guard with his guard along with a distraught Mickey who felt chills climbing on the back of his bones. The wolf was intelligent enough to creep behind Mickey and grab him similarly as Moe only this time, with his strength, the wolf threw Mickey to a tree’s bark hard, breaking every bone including his skull which killed him. Sam looked over his son’s dead body and grieved in anger. Crows began flopping around from the trees and Sam looked up to see them staring down at him enjoying his suffering.  
“Show yourself!” Sam shouted. “I ain't afraid of anything.” There was an absolute silence with only his breathing voice being the only sound. Though he didn't realize that from behind, Lorne Malvo was holding his dead son’s gun at him from behind. It was too late for him to know after the gun cocked and the man shot him two times. Lorne Malvo sets the gun down on the ground and stared on Sam choking on his blood staring at him with wide eyes as his vision slowly fades into darkness.

Lorne then walked away from the body. With his index finger, he fixed his teeth stained in blood spot as he stopped in the middle of the road. He looked at forest and then the road that’ll lead him out of the forest with the thought of Lester. He had promise that kiss but he wants more out of him and by now, Lester is close to his brother’s house. Lorne made his decision and walked ahead towards the town while stepping over the dead deer.  
****

With the dark sky coming to a close, Lester arrived at a strong cabin a little bigger than his own and has a fresh scent of maple. Lester went in front of the door and knocked on it. For the longest time, he easingly touched his band aid on his nose and while it hurts him badly, it gave him a little memory of Lorne. His kindness made his cheeks warm and his heart beat a little. Nobody has given this much kindness since his mother did. And for that, he was going to give him that kiss but after the storm if he only would've asked him where he lived. The door suddenly opened for Lester to see a young boy wearing his cozy pajamas and a raccoon fur hat looked at him with a gloomy face. “Hello Gordo,” greeted Lester warmly to his nephew. The silent Gordo slammed the door on him and Lester knocked again, sighing deeply. This time, his sister in law, Kitty, opened the door and with her usual happy attitude, she welcomed him, “Hi, Lester! Come in! You must be shivering outside.”  
“Oh yes. Thank you,” Lester said. “I brought some pomegranate pie and a bottle of wine. Where’s Chaz?"  
“In his study room. I'll go get him. Please sit and make yourself comfortable.”  
While Kitty went off to get Chaz, Lester took off his red hood and he took a seat on a chair beside the fire after placing the pie on the table. There was warmth within the house but for some reason, Lester still felt cold especially on his hands. He repeatedly began rubbing his hands and he stared up at the mounted decorations on his walls of the many animals that were hunted down along with his brother’s prized musket that once belonged to their father. The endless gaze of the deer, moose, caribou, raccoon, geese, and rabbit’s eyes gave Lester a shiver and bit his lip. From behind, Chaz and his wife came with plates and cups and Chaz stated, “I hope those things didn’t scare you.” Lester looked back to see him and shook his head. “Oh no. Not at all.”  
“They do to me,” Kitty added as she sets the plates and cups on the table. “I keep telling Chaz to take them down but he’s just too stubborn.”  
“Hon, our dad would tell us to keep our prizes mounted on the wall so that we could show how manly we are and make other hunters jealous. Isn't that right, Lester?”  
“Hm?” Lester’s focus was off guard when he placed the pie on the table. “Oh yes. He’d say that to us always.”  
Kitty rolled her eyes and she cut the pie while Lester poured the wine on the cups. She offered some to Gordo who dashed out of his room to grab it before returning to his toys.  
“I don't mean to ask but what happened to your face?” Kitty asked worriedly.  
“I hit myself against a tree yesterday,” Lester nervously laughed, hiding the real fact. “Pearl had to tend it.”  
“I see. Anyways, how’s Pearl doing?” Chaz asked.  
“Oh very good,” Lester said as he took a tiny sip from the wine. “She went to visit a friend in the town.”  
“Make sure you tell her hi for me,” Kitty said.  
“I will.” Chaz was the first to take the bite out of the pie and savoring it, he complimented, “And make sure to tell her the pie is delicious.”  
“I will,” Lester smiled, reminding him to tell Lorne about it.  
“Oh yes indeed,” agreed Kitty once she tasted the pie. Lester cut out a piece for him and with a piece, he ate the piece of pie. Delicious and sweet it was but it left a sort of bitterness for him that made him drink the whole cup of wine.

A couple minutes after, Kitty left the brothers by themselves as she left with Gordo to pick some firewood before the winter storm would hit. There was a moment of silence between the two that they could only the sparks of the fire crack and snap and Lester still felt the coldness freeze him. Chaz coughed and poured himself his third glass of wine, finishing up the bottle and while he drank it, Lester perfected his throat before saying, “You know, our dad never took me hunting.” Chaz swallowed and looked at Lester, who was staring at the blazing flames, in puzzlement.  
“He never taught me on how to be a man. That was you. He told you to be one.”  
“Sure he told you, Lester. He was a good role model for us. He was a good hunter and a good man. A great dad.” Lester felt a little jab in his heart when he heard him talk those false compliments about their old man.  
“Of course, you would say that. He liked you the most.”  
“What do you mean I would say that? He really was.”  
“He never liked me. I was more of mom’s favorite.”  
“That’s because she spoiled you a lot than she did to me. She gave you that red hood. I never tell that to the other kids or else it’s embarrassing to think that my older brother likes being around with a mother.”  
“What's wrong with that?”  
“It’s not manly enough, Lester.” Chaz drank up until the last drop of his drink. “A man always needs to be well-liked by his father. Most of my friends .”  
“Did _your_ dad tell you that?” Lester scorned.  
“He’s your dad too.”  
“No he wasn't. He never was. He never saw me like a son.”  
“Well, maybe if you were manly enough, he would’ve.” Lester scoffed when his brother said that to him. How many years has Lester try to become a man for their dad? And how many times did his father rejected those attempts?  
“You have absolutely no idea how much I tried to have his respect. Of course you wouldn't. Heck, you were busy gloating to the fact that you had the manly persona even though you are the youngest!”  
“Goddamn it, Lester! You’re forty years old! When are you going to get your act together?!” Chaz exclaimed and coughing a little harshly after.  
“I am trying my very hardest to….”  
“Did you really hit yourself against a tree?” Chaz's voice cracked a bit as he pointed at Lester’s injured nose.  
“Yes!” Lester lied once again. “I did!”  
“You know, Pearl told Kitty about that she had enough with you! She said that the last time she visited.” Lester’s ears were alarmed with curiosity and attention as Chaz continued, “Pearl’s been saying that you’ve been acting strange recently. That every early morning, you would just looking at the window.”  
“Oh come on!” Lester defended. “That was only one time and for your information, I hadn't had good sleep.”  
“Seriously, Lester,” Chaz shook his head with his hands on his hips. “I’ve been having some friends of mine always telling me about how they look up to their older brothers. Hell, I tell them that you’re dead.” Lester’s heart stop for a moment after hearing that from his own youngest brother. Someone who should indeed look up to him as a role model. Lester remained speechless but there was a momentum inside that boiled with anger and sadness. He was stuck as to which to choose until he heard his brother coughing harshly. He held on his stomach as his legs began to tremble and Lester changed into a more worried state as he asked, “Um, Chaz? Are you alright?”  
“Yes, Lester,” he snapped, pushing his older brother away. “I'm f-fine.” He helplessly lowered to the floor. His face turned bright red and his cough was loud making him soothe his neck as he soon started to cough out red liquid along with tiny seeds. Blood much to Lester’s shock and surprise; much so when he realized that it came from the pie. Chaz collapsed to the floor with his hands still holding onto his neck. His skin then turned pale and his retinas turned pink. Lester panicked and became frightened as he watched his brother suffered in pain.

What should he do?

Until, Lester remembered what Lorne told him on his way to the cabin….

_You deserve better, mister, and he deserves punishment._

_Punishment?_ Lester looked down at his helpless brother. _Chaz deserves this kind of punishment?_ He thought in his troubled mind. Chaz had just told him that he lies to people about Lester and always tell them that he’s dead. Chaz doesn't want him. He always looked down on him; he’s precisely like their father and even like Sam Hess. He’ll just abandon him.

_So does he truly need this?_

Lester walked a few paces back and stared at Chaz as he slowly succumbed choking his own blood. His widened eyes stared upon Lester who reluctantly turned away from the scene of his own demise. When he saw no movement on his brother’s body, Lester felt tiny tears falling down from his cheeks. He could feel the final thoughts of his brother screaming and begging not to die. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't want it.

Chaz was afraid of it.

But then something ran into his mind. If Chaz really did indeed die out of eating that pie, wouldn't Lester be dead already? Lester touched his stomach and his throat but he felt no sense of cold and brutal force within him. So would that mean Kitty and Gordo be suffering the same fate Chaz did? Lester covered his mouth in a shock and hyperventilating, he stormed out of the cabin, taking his red hood and leaving behind the unfinished poisoned pie and the empty bottle of wine.  
***

In the Nygaard’s household, Pearl laid in bed naked with a tall dark haired lumberjack who was snoring beside her. She had been hitting on him since last week and told him to meet her in the house while her husband was out. She was smoking on her pipe; she lit a match that he kept in his pocket of his jacket. Soon enough, she would have to kick him out of the house before Lester comes home but in the meantime, she allowed his strong arms to hold her. The wind was roaring outside and it was rather chilly in the house even though the fire was burning bright. She always loved days like this because then she was free to do whatever she wanted to do instead being the loyal wife she had to be for Lester. Lester? She never loved him and to be frank, she never knew what got her to marry him. To shut him up? Because she took pity of him? She couldn't figure it out but it is enticing for her to torture him and lower his self esteem. She’s just surprised that he hadn’t thought about committing suicide and she couldn't wait till that happened.

An eerie shadow approaches to the door and with a loud knock, Pearl gasped and shook the lumberjack, waking him up. She got out of the bed to pick up his clothes and threw them at him before putting her own pajamas on. She then pushed him into the cabinet and closed it shut all while the door knock continued. “The door is open, Lester,” Pearl spoke as she tucked herself in bed. The door opened slowly and a loud and uncomfortable sound to accompany it. The wild wind blew inside and ultimately blew the fire off before he could shut the door. “How was your visit to your brother? Did he like the pie I made him?” Pearl asked in her sweet wife tone. Her “husband” said nothing. “Could you please light the fire again? The wind blew it off.” He said nothing once again but simply walked towards her. There was bit of goosebumps within her skin. Did he found out? Did she heard all of that movement? She couldn't see him at all which made it more worse in this condition as the only light she had was the little sunlight from dark cloudy sky from the window beside her. She could only hear the sound of feet touching the wooden floor growing louder and louder.

“Lester?” Pearl asked. “It's dark in here. Please?”

The sound of footsteps stopped and there was silence. Pearl gripped onto the bedsheets and kept them close to her tightly. Did he listen to her? Was he going to light the fire? There were so many questions in her mind about her estranged husband. Even the lumberjack who was in the cabinet felt afraid. It only then that she heard an unfamiliar noise. Rather a growling noise. Did he bring a dog? But he knew she was allergic to fur. From the light, Pearl saw glowing red eyes glaring at her and they frightened her. Just the dead stare and color of pure evil as if hell was here to take her away. However, before she could do anything, the evil pounced on her and the terrified lumberjack could only hear her desperate cries and the growl of the demonic creature that killed her. After that, he heard silence once again. Did the monster leave already? He hesitantly opened the cabinet a bit to peek out and his agitation grew as he saw nothing but pure darkness. Doesn't see the amount of blood on the ground or wall, the disfigurement of Pearl’s gorgeous looks and the demon that killed her.

Suddenly, he saw the eyes looking at him and that was it for the lumberjack.  
***

The storm caught up to Lester once he got out of the forest. He dared not to look behind; dared not to picture the murdering act he committed upon his older brother and most likely his beloved family. The wind blew fiercely that the footprints he created were brushed away. He covered himself with his red hood as he struggled to open the door of his house. He locked the door and warmed up his hands by drying them through his warm breath from his mouth. He saw fire from the fire place heating up the place and unlike his brother’s cabin, Lester felt more warmer than ever. “Honey, I'm home!” Lester shouted as he took of his red hood.

“I'm in bed, Lester,” she called out and Lester walked into their small bedroom where he noticed her sleeping in the bed. “I'm sorry, Lester. I'm just a little cold.”

“That's alright,” Lester replied and gently placed his red hood on top of the bed sheet to give her more warmth. Lester tried to look at her but she turned away from him. It puzzled him until she brought up, “You must be famished. There's some steak I made for you over at the table. You should eat before it catches cold.” Lester turned around to see the meat warmly heating along with a piece of bread and a cup of white wine. He walked over and thanked his wife. Cutting a piece and popping one in his mouth, it tasted scrumptious that he popped another piece in his mouth and drank some of the wine.

Once he was finished, Lester returned to his wife a little tired and full from the delicious dinner. But before he settled with her, she suddenly spoke, “Lester, could you please take off your clothes?”  
“My clothes?” Lester felt his heart jump and looked at his clothes. “Um, okay.” He took off his shirt and pants, everything and his wife ordered, “Now throw them into the fire. You won't need them anymore.” Lester felt a little confused but willingly threw them in the fireplace, watching the fire devour his clothes. Lester then climbed into bed where his cold skin touched the heat of the bed yet he doesn't look at her. “It is warm here,” Lester agreed and a moment of silence came between the dysfunctional married couple.

“Oh,” Lester replied. “Chaz and Kitty loved the pie you made them.”

“That’s wonderful,” she said.

Lester soon listened to the aggressive wind and fire cracking as he casual stared at the dark wall in front of him. It gave him not only comfort but anxiety; a bad feeling that something is bound to happen. He didn't try looking back at her but instead felt her unusual hands touching his back, massaging it and felt the tips of her nails slightly stabbing his delicate skin. “Pearl? I must tell you something. And I need to say this so don't tell anyone else.”  
“Anything. And I promise, I won't tell.”  
Lester took a deep breath and said, “I killed Chaz.” Pearl didn't make a gasp and wasn't shocked but intrigued when Lester continued, “I don't know what happened. We had a fight and then he started choking. Oh, how I wish I could've saved him. And perhaps Kitty and Gordo might be dead too. But it wasn't your pie I gave them. I met a kind fellow on the way there and he gave me a pie. A pomegranate one.” Lester felt the tears rising again. “It’s just that….along the way too, I stumbled upon my childhood bully, Sam Hess, and he destroyed your pie while beating me up….and….oh dear, I don't know what to do.” Next, he felt her hands smoothing his stomach as she eased his worries.  
“Don't stress. I promised I won't tell. I'm glad you told me of this. Tell me more.”  
“I sent him to die. I-I-I killed him too. Oh god, I wish not to speak of this. I wish to ignore it and sleep peacefully.”  
“As you wish,” she replied.  
Lester gazed long and hard on the wall and finally noticed something that he hadn't before. With the help from the light of the fire, Lester squinted to see a mixture of woman and man’s clothes piled on top of each other. He instantly recognized the woman’s clothes; they belonged to Pearl. They were her pajamas but as he looked closely, he noticed stains of red spots decorating her pajamas. As for the man’s clothes, Lester figured the awful truth from what his wife had been doing while he was gone. His eyes then shifted to the table where the steak was served and looked at the knife which had been stained in flesh blood. His stomach became ill and while he doesn't want to believe of what happened, he asked the imposter without looking behind, “Where is Pearl?”  
“Right here, Lester,” the imposter replied, embracing him tightly with its arms whichever were oddly masculine compared to that of Pearl’s feminine feature.  
“What big arms you have,” Lester then added. Lester felt the imposter’s lips kissing and nipping his ear seductively. Lester began to quiver in fright but became quickly drawn to its magnificence gravity that pulls him near this imposter.  
“The better to hug you with, my dear,” whispered the imposter and Lester listened to the shifting voice of his adulterous wife to a recognized voice. A male voice to be precise.  
Lester gulped, “What deep voice you have.”  
“The better to intimidate you, my dear.”  
Lester felt his heart beating fast as he felt the sharp nails puncturing his skin. He felt tiny bits of blood dripping out. The hand then touched his cheek, soothing it softly and tickling him a bit. Lester was skeptical as to turn around but it was the only way to see if it was who he thought it was. The man he met in the forest, Lorne Malvo. The true mastermind behind the deaths of Sam Hess, Chaz and his family, and Pearl. The man he owed a kiss. Lester took a deep breath and turned around to see him. Lester touched his hair and gazed upon his devilish eyes. 

“What big eyes you have,” Lester said.  
“The better to look at you, my dear,” Lorne replied.

Lorne’s hands touched Lester’s red hot cheeks as they stared each other intimately and hauntingly.

Noticing his fangs, Lester spoke again, “What big teeth you have.”

“The better,” Lorne paused as he drew his lips near Lester’s. “To devour you with, my dear.”  Lorne pulled Lester in for a deep kiss. Lorne’s hands lightly squeezed his soft body, making their way into his legs. Lester made a slight gasp and Lorne made a grin.  With a small amount of force, he spread Lester's legs wide enough before positioning himself on top. Lester felt him entering him and he covered his mouth, not trying to scream out. He kept his eyes as he felt that this was a dream and thought about what will happen which is finding his wife sleeping next to him alive. However, he could smell the strong breath and the long nails soothingly touch his chest, fiddling with his nipples as well as feeling of the warm tongue licking them and the teeth biting them teasingly. He heard Lorne's low voice whispering into his ears, "Look at me, Lester." Lester felt a shudder and whimpered, shaking his head. 

"I wanna look at you," Lorne demanded. "I wanna see your eyes again." Lester turned to the side and covered them with his hands, shamefully. Lorne dug inside deeper making Lester gasp loudly. "Lester, I won't ask again." Lester felt weak to stand against Lorne. He felt like a delicate snowflake driven to the sun to melt or if he was a little lost bird plunged into a world of darkness with no one else to provide safety. "Please," Lorne implored in a polite manner. Lester felt little tears coming out of his eyes as he positioned himself to look at Lorne. He lowered his hands and cautiously opened his eyes. To his horror, he saw a creature whose fur was made of darkness and his eyes were bloody red looking at him. He covered his eyes again but Lorne caught them beforehand. "Lester, don't be afraid anymore," he said. "There is beauty in darkness, something not everyone sees and comes to love. I am alone like you and in a place like this, I learn to live and to love it. I am asking you to join me and accept the night with me." He wiped a tear from Lester, prompting him to open his eyes again. Lorne lowered his head and kissed Lester again. Instead of feeling the fear, Lester began to feel comfort. His heart began to beat and burn like flames. His mind grew insane and his entire body was paralyzed. Lester Nygaard wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, he loved this. He wanted this and for that, he pulled himself closer to Lorne to deepen their lusted kiss without having them to catch their breaths. Lorne thrusts deeper and Lester finally released his moans and he never let Lorne out of his sight. Lester’s passion grew to the point where he could no longer feel his soul.   
***

The storm had passed and still, there were no people wandering about in the village. No witnesses except for the trees of the forest. They saw a figure coming out of the house, carrying a body that is wrapped around in a red cloak and they kept their eyes on him as he disappeared into the dark woods just in time for the sun to begin to shine again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this only has one as compared to the others. Feel free to comment and drop kudos if you like. ^^ Hopefully, you liked it.


End file.
